


Packing Heat

by Leviathanstongue



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pegging, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanstongue/pseuds/Leviathanstongue
Summary: The title is of course a pun. 👀 No, I will not apologize. I hope you enjoy it, Simon. ❤
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knivpojke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivpojke/gifts).



It was uncommon to find the Dead-Sec hideout empty, it seemed everyone had private plans that day. Only two members found themselves free with nothing to do, however only the both of then wasn't enough for the next step of their organization's plan to take down Blume. Instead, the laze the day on the couch. Also uncommon for them as they were both typically energetic people.

Simon lay atop Wrench, ear placed just so to his chest that the steady rhythm of his heartbeat could be heard. They gave out a content sigh which prompted Wrench to place a soft kiss to the top of Simon's head. Everything was calm, until Simon shifted their hips slightly over Wrenches leg. His mask lit up with two alert o's.

"Babe?" Wrench asked suddenly.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"What's in your pants?"

Simon was silent for a few moments, but their body tensed just enough to show they knew exactly what Wrench was asking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Simon responded coyly. They kept their facade until Wrench ran his hands down their side and across their stomach, reaching slowly into their pants. Simon could hear Wrench's heart beat faster as his hand gripped the strap-on they'd hidden under the fabric of their clothes. "It was going to be a surprise," they admitted finally. Simon lifted themself up so that they were straddling their boyfriend's hips and unbuttoned their pants. The toy released itself and was revealed to be something straight from Bad Dragon with its monster-like features.

"Oh-ho-ho, I like where this is going." Wrench lifted his mask so that only his mouth was exposed. "When were you going to finally show me?"

"I don't know, fool." Simon responded a bit flustered. They inched up closer to Wrench's chest with the strap's tip pointed towards his lips. "But now you know."

Wrench smiled and took the initiative. He dragged his tongue up the tip and grabbed Simon's hips, bringing the pseudo dick into his mouth. He slowly worked his way down, bobbing his head slowly, until the half of its length was reaching his throat.

"Fuck, that's hot." Simon stated, staring as their boyfriend worked his tongue around the length of it. They grabbed Wrench's hair and began gently bucking their hips. Gradually they thrust deeper, pushing the dildo into his throat. Wrench gagged, but gripped Simon's hips in encouragement. When the dildo finally made its way fully in, the shape of it could be seen entering and leaving his throat.

Wrench handled this rough treatment for a few minutes, alternating between shallow face fucking and deep throating, before squeezing his partner to let them know he needed a break. As Simon pulled the strap out from his throat, Wrench took a deep and desperate gasp of air.

"Goddamn." Was all he said before Simon rushed to kiss him. Slow tongues as they unbuttoned Wrench's pants in turn and began to rub his now hard dick through his boxers.

Wrench's breathing grew ragged against Simon's face while their hand digged greedily to release his dick from behind his clothes. When it was finally freed during the fumbling, Simon pressed the under shaft of the dildo to Wrench's cock and began to slow grind.

"It's almost like you were planning this." Wrench said with a rasping chuckle.

"Shut up."

Soft and pleased groans soon filled Simon's ear as the gentle grinding left Wrench a twitching and near desperate mess. But they didn't want to go further until he begged. Not until Wrench admitted how bad he wanted to be fucked in the ass.

"Please." Simon's face turned to surprise to find the begging start already. "Oh god."

"What do you want?" Simon asked playfully, waiting for an answer.

"You know what I want."

"But I want you to ask for it."

Wrench let out an agonized groan. "Fine. Please fuck my ass raw and make me your bitch."

"More than I was asking, but..." Simon smiled mischievously as he motioned Wrench to sit up, turn, and prop himself up on the couch armrest. They pulled his cloths down enough to expose his butt and spat onto their thumb. Wrench shuddered as they rubbed the tip of their thumb against his hole. With more lubrication, Simon started fingering and enjoying the desperate sounds from their partner.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked while applying spit to the tip on the strap-on.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon." Wrench said trying to sound impatient and cool. His voice quivered however, along with his legs, in anticipation as the tip pressed into his ass. "Fuck."

The couch began to creak as Simon steadily and slowly thrust the tip in and out, carefully pushing deeper. The room soon filled and echoed with the wailing of the furniture's structure, the slapping of flesh against flesh, and Wrench's gasps and moans.

"How do you like that, huh?" Simon asked smugly, once again grabbing Wrench's hair. This time also reaching their other hand to his throat, laying their belly to his back. When they didn't receive a response they jerked the strap deep inside of Wrench's ass and stopped moving; eliciting a gross whine.

"It's so good, please don't stop." Wrench wiggled his body back into Simon's, desperate to get them moving again.

"Good boy." They kissed the back of Wrench's shoulder as they picked up again, slamming their hips to his ass cheeks.

Wrench, not expecting the sudden rough fucking, gripped tightly to the material of the couch and moaned loudly into the mostly empty basement. "Shit. Fuck." He exclaimed before grabbing his own dick and quickly jerking off.

"Shit, shit. Fuck... fuck." Simon felt their partner's body tense suddenly and then release, hearing him mutter their name softly in the end.

"So, how was it?"

"Shut up."


End file.
